Principe Papá
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Este es un Outtake especial Dia del Padre, Pertenece al Fanfic "Un Bello Cuento de Hadas". "Si tuviera que pedirle un deseo a las estrellas seria que me trajeran a un papá, pero ese deseo lo quiero modificar, si porque no quiero que otro sea mi papá solo Darien." Un regalo que cambio la relación entre Darien y la Pequeña Chibi


_**Nota: este es un outtake (o como se escriba) del Fic "Un Bello Cuento de Hadas" lo hice con especial énfasis porque era una manera de celebrar el día del padre (¡Feliz Día Mamo-chan! Y a todos los que son padres) ojo esto no es basado en un posible final, ya que no lo tengo claro ^^ espero que les guste…**_

.

.

.

.

Estaba la pequeña Chibi en su salón de clases, hoy todos estaban contentos, les estaban haciendo manualidades a sus padres, ella simplemente suspiraba. Pensó en Kenji, él era su abuelo, veía que se esforzaba por darle lo mejor a ella.

Para no aburrirse en clases comenzó a hacerlo, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea ¿Por qué solo hacer uno si podía hacer dos?

Puso empeño en cada una de las manualidades, cada uno con especial dedicación, mientras hacia el segundo imágenes se venían a su cabecita. Cuando conoció a príncipe, recordó como sus compañeritos la habían dejado de lado se reían por que ellos si tenían un papá. Príncipe había llegado a su lado, en los columpios y la trato de princesita. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, pues de ahí en adelante para ella siempre será su príncipe.

Recorto con cuidado las orillas, no sabía muy bien que escribirle, no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía por él, era su amigo y confidente ¿Cuántas veces la salvo de una travesura?

(_Flashback)_

_-Dime Chibi... ¿Sabes patear?- le pregunto su príncipe _

_-Si ¿Por qué?- le respondió animosa_

_-¿Que tal si pateas a Jedite?-_

_-Darien... la niña no puede hacer eso- dijo Armand_

_-¿Por que no? será una accidente- esbozo una sonrisa y la niña solo lo quedo mirando_

_-Si pero mamá se puede enojar- Chibi estaba pensándolo, a ella también le parecía pesado Jedite -Esta bien ¿lo pateo donde más le duelen a los hombres?-_

_-Uy...- dijeron Armand y Darien al mismo tiempo_

_-No, que sea solo en las piernas- le toco el hombro a Armand_

_-¿Sabes? si Hadita y tú llegan a tener un bebé con gusto yo sería la prima- y salió corriendo_

_Comenzaron a jugar y de pronto ella pateo la pantorrilla de Jedite, realmente fue un accidente, pero el regaño de Serena no fue tan duro, para ella y para quien le preguntara solo fue eso, un accidente. Mientras que ese era uno de los secretos que guardaba con Darien_

_(Fin Flashback)_

Comenzó a pegar cada cosa en su lugar, tal vez aquella vez actuó inocentemente, pero de todas maneras él estuvo allí. Miro hacia afuera, recordó el día que él lloro por el amargo recuerdo de su perdida, ella no sabía que aquellas manchitas de agua que quedo en su uniforme eran las lagrimas de su pelinegro amigo, pero luego comprendió que era un dolor mucho más grande de lo que una pequeña niña como ella podría comprender. La vez que la operaron de apendicitis y él se preocupo por ella, sonrió al recordar lo despistado que fue al colocar su apellido, pero a la vez le agradeció por la preocupación que mostro por ella.

.

Llegó el día del padre, ella estaba insegura de entregarle lo que hizo a príncipe, ella no era su hija y tal vez no la vería como tal, se quedo pensativa. Le entrego su regalo a Kenji y a él le encanto, pero faltaba el de príncipe. Quería decirle algo, una palabra un sentimiento, pero aun no encontraba que era.

Para su sorpresa él llego, más temprano de lo previsto, con una pequeña y hermosa rosa para su madre, la primera vez no comprendió el por qué, pero ahora después de un año comprendió porque ese pequeño regalo

-"Feliz día Serena, tú has sido madre y padre de una hermosa niña"-

No, ella no podía entregarle eso, ni se comparaba con la bella rosa que él le entrego a su madre, suspiro resignada y volvió a la habitación, acción que no paso desapercibido para príncipe. Le hizo un gesto a Serena y ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, luego fue en búsqueda de su pequeña princesa

La encontró en su habitación, tenía algo en sus manos y luego suspiro resignada

-No puedo entregarle esto- dijo apenada

-¿Sucede algo princesita?- ella giro y lo vio allí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con sus ojos azules brillando alegremente

-¡Príncipe!- es lo único que pudo decir antes de que él se sentara a su lado, ella escondió algo en su espalda 

_-_¿Por qué esa carita?-

-Este… pues- insegura de que iba a decir, puso sobre su falda aquel paquetito que la avergonzaba

-De seguro que a tu abuelito le encantara- dijo Príncipe con una sonrisa en sus labios

-No… a él ya se lo entregue- suspiro y nuevamente lo miro –Este era para ti- dijo apenada

-¿Para mí?- pregunto Darien inseguro de haber escuchado bien

-Si- respondió con un hilo de voz y sonrojándose

-Pues gracias- dijo tomando aquel pequeño paquetito

Como no comprendía del todo lo que le pasaba a su princesita, le pregunto si podía abrirlo ahí mismo, parecía un niño inquieto

-Claro que sí, es tuyo-

Lentamente desenvolvía aquel paquetito, lentamente su sonrisa y su corazón se inundo de una tibieza y ganas de abrazarla

-Es precioso- dijo extrayendo aquel regalo con mucho cuidado

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto la niña abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Claro que si princesita, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- tal vez para otras personas parecía algo sin mucho estilo, pero ahí estaba lo más hermoso para los ojos de Darien, una foto donde aparecían los tres, Serena Chibi y él como la familia que él siempre añoro

-No sabía cual poner- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Mamá no me dejo que le pidiera a Hadita que me diera una foto tuya de antes-

-Esta es hermosa mi pequeña, ven dame un abrazo- ella simplemente se levanto y se hundió en el pecho de Darien, sintiendo esa tibieza que necesitaba muchas veces, tal vez no era su padre y jamás lo seria, pero era la única figura que tenia presente en este tiempo.

La pequeña sintió algo extraño cerca de su mejilla, quiso alejarse pero Darien lo impidió, la abrazo con más fuerza y ella miro hacia la puerta, Serena los estaba viendo, la pequeña pudo ver que en el rostro de su madre como se deslizaba una lagrima

-¿Por qué lloras mamá?- pregunto la niña inquieta, solo entonces Darien cedió un poco de su amarre y ella lo miro -¿También lloras?- se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su príncipe

-¿Hice algo mal? Lo siento yo solo quería darle algo a Darien porque él siempre se preocupa de mi, en las noches cuando viene a verte me arropa y me lee cuentos, cuando estamos en la escuela me protege, me enseña cosas, me escucha- y luego lo miro a él –No quise herirte, simplemente quise darte algo por todo lo que has hecho por mí, aunque no seas mi padre… te amo como tal-

Esas palabras desarmaron al pelinegro y a Serena, Darien la tomo con más fuerza si pudiera hacerlo, ella se quedo muda sentía que un nudo en su garganta se estaba formando, mientras que el pelinegro lloraba, la pequeña estaba asustada ante la situación ¿Habrá hecho mal en hacerle un presente a su padre ficticio? Solo en su imaginación Darien la llamaba hija, solo en su imaginación ella podía decirle papá

-Dímelo una vez más- le dijo su príncipe, con los ojos rosados y con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella a punto de llorar también, no le gustaba ver a su mamá, ni mucho menos a príncipe llorar

-Dime que me amas como un padre- sonrió el pelinegro, ansiaba, soñaba con escuchar esas palabras de aquella pequeña que le robo el corazón

-Te amo como mi padre, eres y siempre serás mi príncipe papá-

-Te amo pequeñita, te amo tanto- esas palabras congelaron a Chibi, no supo reaccionar, hasta que escucho lo que su corazón soñaba –Eres mi hija Chibi, siempre lo serás desde que te conocí hasta la eternidad serás mi hija, aunque no lleves mi sangre, de corazón lo eres, tu madre y tú han hecho que mi corazón vuelva a soñar, eres mi hija Chibi porque te amo tanto que no quiero que nadie te dañe-

Miro a Serena, ella solo la miro y movió la cabeza –Príncipe y yo somos novios- le dijo acercándose a ellos

-Mi… mi… mi príncipe Papá- dijo la niña y se aferro al cuello de Darien, llorando feliz, tenía un padre que amaba y adoraba tanto, le enseñaba cada día cosas nuevas, eran cómplices, confidentes.

_Tiempo después_

-¡Chibi!- grito Serena desde el primer piso

-Ya voy mami- respondió y en eso bajo corriendo las escaleras, sonriente con su nuevo vestido –Si que te ves bella- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena

-Niña, falta aun media hora para que salgamos de casa y tú aun no estás peinada- apareció Ikuko detrás de Serena

-Lo siento mamá Ikuko- Serena noto una leve sonrisa de complicidad –Príncipe Papá ¿Dónde está?-

-Le toco trabajar amor- le respondió Serena

-Ah…- su carita se transformo en tristeza

-No, nada de eso señorita Sahory hoy es su graduación, así que debes estar hermosa- le dijo Serena tocando la punta de su nariz

-Él dijo que estaría conmigo- se quedo mirando hacia un lado -¿Quién entrara conmigo?- pregunto nerviosa

-Pues yo hija, no hay ningún problema- apareció Kenji

-Gracias Abue, tu siempre me ayudas- le dio un abrazo no importándole que los tubos le colgaran por toda la cabeza

-Chibi ¿podrías sentarte?- le pidió mamá Ikuko

-Lo siento, lo siento perdón-

-Andriell dijo que llegaría allá- le comunico Serena mientras le aplicaba algo de maquillaje, su vestido era hermoso, un regalo de Darien por su graduación, ya era toda una señorita pero aun así le seguía diciendo príncipe papá

Todos se marcharon, Chibi aun sentía esa pena de no estar con su príncipe hoy, todas irían con sus padres y ella, bueno no podía decir que su abuelo era una mala compañía si no que al contrario, pero… no era lo mismo. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kenji quien iba a su lado, Serena e Ikuko iban en la parte de adelante.

-Has crecido, ya eres toda una damita- escucho la voz de Kenji y ella se levanto

-Claro que si- dio una sonrisa que nació del alma

Al llegar al instituto vio que había un gran alboroto, todos se tomaban fotografías y conversaban, miro la hora en su reloj, Darien no llegaría, tal vez tuvo un paciente insistente. A lo lejos pudo ver a la pelinegra de su Hadita, quien movía feliz la mano mientras que Armand sostenía a su pequeña hija, sonrió y luego los vio irse a sentar

-Sahory Chiba Tsukino- escucho su nombre de una profesora

-Soy yo-

-Te toca dar el discurso este año, como alumna destacada de tu generación debes decir algunas palabras-

-Pero… yo no estaba preparada- un nudo se formo en el estomago

-Lo harás bien- le dijo un compañero

-Fácil, agradécele a alguien por su apoyo- la profesora se fue dejándola ahí pensativa.

Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando todos se formaron para entrar donde estaban sus invitados y profesores, se desespero, Kenji no estaba a su lado, lo miro a todos lados y no pudo dar con él ¡Oh no! ¡Entraría sola!

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se congelo y luego suspiro, era Kenji, ella volteo para decirle que no la asustara más cuando un rostro sonriente la sorprendió

-¿Pensaste que me perdería el gran día de mi princesa?-

-Papá- lo abrazo con fuerza mientras se sorprendía así misma de cómo lo había llamado "Papá" simplemente esa palabra cambio tantas cosas

-Gracias por venir-

-No me lo agradezcas, es deber de todo padre estar con su hija en los momentos que ella lo necesite- tomo su mano y la contemplo, a su lado estaba la bella señorita, sonrió al verla era una belleza tan propia de ella, aunque no podía negar que tenía tantas cosas parecidas a Serena

-Vamos es nuestro turno- escucho a uno de los jóvenes y comenzó a caminar de la mano con ella, sintió que el pecho se inflaba, su orgullo máximo estaba enlazado a él, lo unía algo más que un lazo sanguino

La ceremonia siguió con normalidad, Darien se sentó a un lado de Serena, quien sonreía feliz al ver a su pequeña haber alcanzado una meta en su vida, ella se propuso ir a la universidad y así lo consiguió, becada y todo, era una buena niña.

Llego el momento del discurso, ambos se miraron sorprendidos al ver que nadie subía al escenario y luego una pequeña pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios, vio el papel arrugado, apostaría su vida a que ella lo encontró por allí e improviso algo. Muy típico de Chibi en estos últimos años

-Creo que este será el discurso más corto en la historia de este instituto- comenzó nadie se rio o hizo algún gesto, ella simplemente siguió adelante, Darien y Chibi suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sabía que ella no estaba lista, ella era muy detallista, algo que simplemente se le contagio de su príncipe

-Creo que debemos agradecerles a nuestros padres porque estamos aquí- continuo agradeciendo a distintas personas con esa voz solemne que tenia para estos casos -Pero me tomare el atrevimiento de hacer algo que no he hecho en público- tomo aire –Gracias mamá, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Gracias Papá por ese amor incondicional-

Se alejo del podio, Darien simplemente se levanto del asiento como si un resorte lo impulsara y salió lo más rápido posible para ir donde su pequeña niña, las lágrimas se hicieron presente en el rostro de la pelirroja, se detuvo al ver enfrente de ella a Darien

-Te amo papá- fue lo único que dijo y se fundió en un abrazo con él

-Y yo a ti mi niña, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, al igual que a tu madre-

Darien vio entre las manos de Chibi el papel arrugado

-Toma- le dijo ella sonriente –Es algo que encontré entre mis cosas hoy-

Darien la tomo con cuidado

"_Si tuviera que pedirle un deseo a las estrellas seria que me trajeran a un papá, pero ese deseo lo quiero modificar, si porque no quiero que otro sea mi papá solo Darien. _

_Él me cuida y me protege, además me lee cuentos y siempre esta sonriéndome, no me ha regañado nunca, aunque hay veces que mamá si lo hace. _

_¿Darien me querrás algún día como tu hija? _

_He soñado que mi príncipe me dice hija, y que yo simplemente le digo papá…"_

A Darien se le nublo la vista por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no pudo leer lo que seguía simplemente sonreía feliz

-Te amo hija te amo- fue lo único que pudo decir para fundirse en un abrazo, Serena llego a su lado también y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

.

-Chibi, ven quiero mostrarte algo- le dijo Darien mientras la pelirroja sonreía feliz, tomo la mano de su madre y ambas lo siguieron hasta el estudio, donde muchas veces entraban y salían, ella se sentaba en un rincón y se ponía a leer libros, mientras miraba a su papá hacer algunas cosas o a Serena mientras atendía sus asuntos

-Aquí tengo mis mas grandes tesoros- se acerco a una especie de Caja fuerte, Chibi se acerco a ver y si, era una, la abrió y para el asombro de cualquiera, ahí no habían fajos de billetes o joyas, sino que papeles

-¿Tesoros?- pregunto Chibi y miro a Serena, sin duda su madre sabía que había allí

-Hija, acércate- le dijo ella con total calma

La obedeció, se acerco mas al escritorio lugar que reposaban aquellos papeles, entonces se dio cuenta

-Los dibujos que te hacia cuando niña- dijo sorprendida, los tomo y se puso a verlos, todos y cada uno estaban allí, incluso el que una vez estuvo de fondo de pantalla en la laptop de Darien, hoy era reemplazada por una foto familiar

-Todo lo que alguna vez me regalaste esta aquí- sonrió él

-Oh papá- lo abrazo –No pudiste darme mejor padre que él mamá- le dijo a Serena aun aferrada al pecho de Darien

-Yo sé que no soy tu hija legitima, que nos une algo más fuerte que ello que es el amor, pero hace mucho tiempo, escuche decir a un hombre, Padre es el que cría, no el que engendra, y tu Darien te has ganado a pulso que te ame como mi padre verdadero y único-

Se acerco a Serena y la abrazo

-Los amo, a ambos-

Los tres salieron del estudio, tenían una celebración en casa y no podían abandonarla, Darien apago la luz del lugar y vio como la pequeña lamparita iluminaba ese tesoro tan grande, sonrió y fue tras sus princesas

Sobre el escritorio e iluminado descansaba aquel regalo que Chibi le dio hace unos años atrás, aquella primera fotografía familiar y pegado a una esquina un cartelito que decía "Felicidades Papá" desde entonces cada día vivía por ellas, la luz en medio de la oscuridad, la compañía dentro de su soledad, sus salvadoras y dueñas de ese corazón que una vez estuvo tan herido…

.

.

_**Siento publicarlo después del día del padre pero ayer lo termine muy tarde y el sueño venció u.u espero que les haya gustado mucho. Saludos**_


End file.
